Her Sister's Frozen Heart
by MadDelight
Summary: What if Anna had caught up to Elsa on the fjords instead of having to chase her up the North Mountain? Anna stays with Elsa through the freezing of Arendelle. They work things out together. After years apart they finally find the company they've both been searching for. Eventual Icest.
1. Prologue

Wrote a Drabble a while ago. Been meaning to write another based off this line: "there'll be magic, there'll be fun." This turned out to be a flop on tumblr, so I thought maybe it could work better as a multi-chap on here.

Rating T, cannon. Angst.

I realize the dialogue is not exact. It's not supposed to be.

* * *

There was a time when Anna thought nothing could come between her and her sister. There was a time when she thought Elsa might let her in. There was always that small hope in the back of her mind that she might get to have her older sister back. But that was ages ago.

The coronation was the first time Anna had seen more than a glimpse of Elsa in thirteen years. It was the first time she would speak to her sister, be in her presence, since childhood. A lot had changed, but Anna still felt the same, like a little girl who just wanted her big sister's approval.

Anna was awkwardly forced to stand next to her sister. She felt more nervous then she had in years. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and her palms began to sweat. Elsa stood regally, looking perfectly composed.

"Hi."

Anna startled. "H-hi, hi me?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna felt strange. Her heart seizing in her chest. Finally, the contact she had been longing for.

"You look beautiful." Elsa's compliment was simple, plain, but it meant the world to Anna.

"T-thank you. You look beautifuller, not fuller, just… You look nice." Anna berated herself inwardly. Stupid awkward Anna, couldn't even return a compliment properly.

Elsa repressed a giggle and Anna felt like maybe they could actually form a bond again.

They actually chatted. It was only small talk, but still, it was something. They shared a laugh and acted like sisters. Anna felt happier then she had in years. But then Hans came back and she felt something intensely different- acceptance, maybe even love. A love that would stay with her always if they were wed. She'd never have to be alone again.

"Nobody's getting married."

Anna balked, trying to get Elsa to understand. But her anger got the best of her.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More then you. You only know how to shut people out!"

Anna realized she had gone too far, but she didn't care. She followed quickly after her sister. She wasn't going to let Elsa escape that easily. She couldn't shut the world out. Not again. She couldn't shut Anna out. Not this time.

Anna saw tears in Elsa's eyes. For the first time in forever.

"I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave."

Anna rushed forward with determination. Pulling off Elsa's glove and seeing her panic. Anna couldn't suppress the anger that seized her. She couldn't stop. Not now. Not after all these years.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

And in that moment Elsa was terrifying. But Anna finally understood why they had been forced apart. Elsa fled and Anna followed on her heels. She left everything behind. Her sister rushed for the fjord and Anna followed. It couldn't end like this. Anna wouldn't let it. The years of separation were done. Anna wouldn't have it.

The water froze under Elsa's feet but Anna followed bravely. "Elsa! Stop! We can deal with this together!" At her sister's outcry Elsa paused, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Don't leave." Anna realized she was begging, but what else could she do? "Don't shut me out again."

Anna watched as Elsa fell to her knees and snow began to violently swirl around them as Elsa sobbed. Anna hurried forward through the storm to hug her sister, to hold her close. She wanted to let Elsa know she was there for her. That she was not alone. But Anna slipped and pitched backward on the ice. Unable to catch herself she cried out right before her head slammed against the ice.

Anna's head throbbed and her vision blurred. She felt a warmth beneath her head and briefly wondered if she would die here. Her vision was tunneled as Elsa came into view. "Anna? Anna!" She felt herself being lifted off the ice.

"Anna, please, no…" The last thing she saw before blacking out was the tears crystallizing on Elsa's cheeks. The last thing she heard was Elsa's distressed outcry. "Don't leave me! Anna, please!" And then everything went dark.

* * *

Eventual M, starts off T. Thoughts?


	2. Elsa's Curse

Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows on this fic.

I was really uncertain if I wanted to continue it or not. But I definitely think it's worth it now!

Cannon universe but we're gonna stray a bit from the movie now. Enjoy!

* * *

Snow fell heavily as Elsa rushed back to the castle with Anna in her arms. The villagers were circled around, confused and frightened.

"Queen Elsa, what's happened?" Elsa broke her way through the crowd as a castle guard questioned her. "It's Anna, she slipped. Please, just help my sister." The guard took Anna from her arms, and she watched, distressed, as her sister was taken away from her dangerous powers a second time.

The town glanced up at the sky and began to shiver. Murmurs of "snow?" And asking Elsa what was happening surrounded the frightened blonde. Elsa turned to the crowd and made an announcement to placate them. "Everything will be explained shortly. Meanwhile, return to your homes and stay warm." She wanted to appear in control- a competent queen. "I must tend to my sister. Everything thing will be sorted out soon." This seemed to appease them and despite her anxiety she rushed inside, not knowing exactly how to deal with the guests.

The guests were in a panic as she entered, everyone questioning her and fluttering around her. She took a deep breath, muttering quietly. "Conceal, don't feel." Before Elsa could make an announcement to the guests, Prince Hans approached her, worry clear in his features.

"Where's Anna? Is she alright?" Elsa did not want to deal with this man right now. This foolish prince who had made such ideas swim through her sister's head and caused the whole debacle in the first place. Regardless, she had to remain composed.

"Anna will be fine. There are more pressing matters right now." She tried to push down the anxious feeling in her gut. Elsa had to explain the situation to someone, better to make him the messenger then having to address the crowd herself. "

But your ice powers, can you control them?" Hans pried. Elsa pulled him aside. "Not exactly." She glanced around the room, feeling uneasy around this man but shoving it aside. Obviously, it was just her anxiety due to the situation. "I need you to keep the guests under control. Do you think you can do that? Explain to them that everything will be fine shortly. I'm trusting you to do this. To keep the kingdom calm while I try to fix this."

Hans nodded. He seemed as good a choice as any. "Of course, queen. Anything for Anna." Elsa cringed at his loyalty to her sister. It was all too sudden. She was going to caution him against mentioning her powers, but was soon interrupted.

"Queen Elsa! Your sister requests your presence." The guard returned, gesturing towards the stairs.

Elsa grabbed Hans' arm. "I'm expecting you to handle this. Don't let my sister down." If that was his motivating factor it was as good as any. "I'm leaving prince Hans in charge." She announced. "I must go speak to my sister." Murmurs arose from the crowd but she couldn't deal with that right now. She had to rectify things with her sister, to show Anna she wasn't a monster, despite her own feelings towards her horrible powers. Elsa hurried upstairs to Anna's side, leaving the questioning guests in her wake. -

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna sat up in bed, her head throbbing. She honestly didn't think her sister would come, despite her request.

Elsa came over to her bedside cautiously, not accepting Anna's outstretched hand. She avoided eye contact and clasped her hands together anxiously. "Anna I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Anna shook her head. "No, no. I was clumsy. It's my fault. I should've been more careful."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Oh sweet Anna, never wanting to see the bad in people."

Anna could see the pain in her sister's eyes. She just wanted to give her hug, to let Elsa know that she accepted her completely. "There isn't any bad inside of you. It's magic. How can magic be bad?" Her voice was quiet. She didn't think she would get through to her elder sister. This was the most they had spoken in years, the longest they had spent in the same room together since childhood. Anna watched as her sister anxiously paced the perimeter of the room.

"It isn't magic, Anna. It's a curse. One that I've tried to contain for years. Now look what I've done. Panicked the kingdom, injured you again, made a mess of our future surely."

"Again?" Anna questioned softly, trying to wrap her head around everything Elsa was saying. Panicked ice blue eyes met hers, but no answer came.

Elsa ran a hand through her undone blonde hair and sighed. "I can't control this curse. I am a monster, Anna. Why do you think I stayed away all of these years?" If her head wasn't spinning Anna would've gone to her sister. Instead she inched to the end of the bed, gesturing for Elsa to sit. She did, but as far away as possible and she still wouldn't accept Anna's hand.

"This is why you stayed away? Couldn't I have helped? I could've been there for you at least!" Anna tried to suppress the years of anger and hurt that were bubbling inside of her. "We can fix this together. I know we can!" The redhead insisted, forcing Elsa to look at her.

The blonde flinched and pulled away quickly. "Don't you see? I need to be kept away from people. Even you. It's not safe!" Elsa headed towards the door. This had been a mistake, Anna was too emotional, too vulnerable. Elsa needed to calm down before she could be in the presence of her younger sister again.

Anna wasn't going to give up. "Can't you just reverse the storm?" Elsa turned around, a cold blast of air filling the room. "Don't you see? I don't know how!" Tears threatened to spill from Anna's eyes as Elsa placed her hand on the door knob. "Don't shut me out! Not again, please..." She couldn't suppress the sob that rose in her throat.

Elsa wouldn't turn back to look at her sister, ashamed for being such a coward. "I'll come to check on you later." She left quickly.

Anna noticed that the door handle had frozen solid. She fell back onto her bed, tears of anger and rejection streaming down her face. She wasn't going to give up. Despite Elsa's best efforts, Anna wouldn't lose hope. They could fix this together...she was sure of it. -

* * *

Meanwhile...

Prince Hans had the guests gathered around him. "I need to speak to any foreign dignitaries here tonight! The queen has revealed that she cannot control her powers and I believe she poses a threat to the kingdom!" Hans announced. The crowd murmured in agreement.

Why follow a queen who could be dangerous? Hans was right, something needed to be done about the queen. -

Read and review? Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Marriage or Exile

Her Sister's Frozen Heart- Chapter 3

Author's note: I haven't updated this in almost a month. I am so sorry. I've been meaning to but life keeps getting in the way. I'm going to try to update every two weeks from now on. But I keep getting follows, so thank you very much for the support. Now without further ado, chapter 3.

* * *

Elsa rushed downstairs, trying to keep her composure and her powers in check. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she noticed the guests had gone. Her heart sped up when she heard murmuring from the throne room. Elsa took a deep breath and fought the urge to clasp her hands towards her chest. Tentatively, she pushed open the door and noticed the foreign dignitaries standing in a circle whispering to one another.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Excuse me gentlemen, may I ask what we are speaking about?" She neared the men and knew the air was getting colder around them as they collectively looked at her with fear.

Hans stepped forward. "We've been discussing the safety of the kingdom from your...powers." He was sternly glaring at Elsa, challenging her to disagree. "We've come to the conclusion that the kingdom may be safer with a different ruler...as it may be, a king by marriage." He gestured towards himself.

Elsa fought the urge to balk. "Surely you won't dethrone me that quickly." She bowed her head in shame. "It is true my powers are...strong, but I have controlled them for thirteen years and do not see why this can't continue." The men continued muttering between themselves as they noticed their breath in the air.

The Duke of Wesleton stepped forward. "Forgive me my queen, but you've done nothing to show us that you can control them." The other men nodded in affirmation.

"So then, it seems your decision has already been made. I find a king to rule with me, or my title is taken, is that right?" Elsa couldn't argue, she could fight, but where would that get her? It would only confirm that she was the monster they feared her to be. However, she set a stone cold stare on each of the men, then at the man who had betrayed her. "I see, you suggest a marriage between myself and you is that right, Prince Hans?"

He smirked and stepped forward to kiss Elsa's gloved hand. "It is, queen Elsa."

Elsa fought the urge to freeze his lips to her glove and sighed. "So be it." But she had no intention of marrying this traitor, merely humoring the dignitaries until she could get away. "I'd like to spend the evening attending to my sister if you don't mind. We shall further the plans for this tomorrow." She curtsied before turning to leave, leaving frosted footprints across the wooden floor as she left.

* * *

Anna heard footsteps approaching her door and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Her head was throbbing but it hardly mattered, she was worried about her sister.

Elsa entered in a flurry, literally, there were light snowflakes falling above her head. "Elsa?" Anna reached forward but her sister recoiled.

"Anna, please, stay back." Elsa kept to the wall. She saw that Anna had been crying and almost felt her heart break. Would she ever be able to avoid hurting her little sister?

Anna looked earnestly into Elsa's eyes. "You're upset, please let me help and don't you say I can't."

Elsa chuckled at Anna's determination. She had heard stories from her parents over the years about her sister's determination, her hard-headed attitude, that once Anna set her mind to it she would do it. The blonde had never seen her sister grow up, but oh she had heard stories and that was enough to sustain her love for her feisty younger sister. Right now how she longed to ruffle Anna's hair and tell her everything would be alright, like a good elder sister should, but she couldn't and it killed her inside.

Elsa willed herself to stop the flurries swirling around her head and sat on the edge of Anna's bed. "If I knew how you could help, I would let you." She replied honestly. "This is going to upset you and I'm so sorry, Anna. There is nothing else that can be done."

Anna avoided Elsa's stare and slowly removed the blonde's glove. Elsa slowly began to protest. "Shh." She got the glove off and placed her hand on top of Elsa's. It was softer then she had expected, but also colder, like placing her hand on top of snow. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. "Relax." Anna assured. It was the first time in thirteen years she had come this close to her sister. It was strange and exciting all at the same time.

"Anna don't, please." Elsa bit her bottom lip and forced the urge to draw back, but Anna held tight.

"Just tell me what's wrong. You won't hurt me. I trust you." Anna's teal eyes locked onto Elsa's.

The blonde sighed and humored her sister, if she was going to hurt Anna again she might as well give her this one small comfort. "The dignitaries have decided that the only way I can keep the throne is to marry." Elsa swallowed hard. "Prince Hans has decided he will be the one to take my hand. I have no choice in the matter unless I want to be exiled."

"What?!" Anna couldn't keep the shock and pain from her voice. "So the one man who has ever fallen in love with me is now yours!" Anna knew she was being petulant and should feel for her sister, but all she could feel was intense anger.

Elsa yanked her hand away. "It isn't like that and you know it. I'm being forced against my will Anna, or I will be exiled. It isn't my choice!"

Anna took a deep breath once she saw the pain in her sister's eyes. "So, you're going to marry him then?" She forced down the jealously. The pain of the years she had spent alone doubled and hit her hard, but if she were to stay loyal to a man she had just met or her sister, Anna would choose Elsa.

Elsa knelt down by the edge of the bed and took her sister's hand gently. "I'm not staying, Anna. I'm leaving. I won't marry against my will. I want to be free! I'm tired of being trapped because of my powers. Maybe...maybe I can find somewhere that will accept me."

Anna fought back tears, not again, she couldn't be alone again. "Then I'm coming with you."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no you're not. The people will need a queen they can trust, a kind, generous leader. When you come of age that'll be you." She knew Anna could be the leader Arendelle would need.

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "So you'll just leave me. Don't you care about me?"

Elsa looked right into Anna's pained teal eyes. "More than anything. That's why I'm doing this, for you. So they won't associate you with me, the evil ice queen."

"You aren't evil!" The red head stood, fighting the dizziness and gesturing wildly.

Elsa couldn't handle this, she had to pack and leave. She couldn't watch Anna hurt by her hand again. "You don't even know me..." She whispered.

Anna reached for Elsa and pulled the blonde into an embrace. Elsa fought to free herself to no avail. "You've never let me get to know you. Let me in, please Elsa." Anna felt cold tears on her shoulder and gently rubbed her sister's back to soothe her. "It's going to be alright. I won't let them force you into anything."

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek gently despite her better judgement. "I love you dear sister, but I must go. I won't be back, but if I can somehow get word to you of where I am, I'll try my hardest to see you again."

"No!" Anna reached for Elsa, but the blonde put up a wall of ice between them before running off. Once again leaving Anna alone.

* * *

Alright, had to force myself to plow through this, but let me know what you think.


	4. Queen Anna and Mountain Man

Her Sister's Frozen Heart- Chapter 4

Well, this hasn't updated in ages, but a mix of hate and acceptance came in the reviews, so I'm going to either lose or gain followers. This is a giant turn in plot but if you're still reading then thanks.

Also, many people have been asking me to update "It's Atrocious" I plan to by this upcoming weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since Elsa had fled. Three days since Prince Hans had been sent back to the Isles, and three days since Anna had been placed in charge of the throne.

Anna sighed as the council droned on. She tapped her foot against her chair leg and tried to appear interested.

"Furthermore the trade agreement papers with Corona need to be looked over if we are to have enough blankets and firewood for this winter, however long it may last."

There was a long pause as the council murmured amongst themselves. "Princess Anna? You haven't been signing any of the documents we've left. I understand this is a difficult and frightening time for you-"

"I'm not a child! I understand things must be done. But I was never groomed for the throne as my sister was. What's difficult is listening to the entire village mutter under their breath about my sister being a villain and cursing Arendelle." Anna stood and snatched the document from her advisor's hand, letting her anger get the best of her. "I will see to it that things get done. You are dismissed."

The council left begrudgingly, quite worried about the princess, whose moods had swung from solemn to outrage frequently in the past few days. The staff seemed to be taking good care of her, but it was uncertain how long the kingdom would hold together with such an erratic ruler.

Finally alone, Anna collapsed in her chair. She didn't know how to rule, and the strain of her accident plus the sudden absence of her sister, once again torn from her life, had put her in an unusually vulnerable state. If only Elsa had sent word by now that she was okay perhaps then Anna could relax. Until then, nothing sounded better then a warm bath to calm her nerves before delving into the pile of paperwork that lie in wait.

* * *

Atop the North Mountain, in a magnificent work of ice and passion, resided Queen Elsa. Upon fleeing the kingdom she had allowed her powers to release for the first time in her life since childhood. Her magic had created a gorgeous ice palace more wondrous then any building in the entire kingdom.

A tiny fire crackled in a magic-infused ice fireplace. Elsa sat in a comfortable nightdress she had packed from home, warming some stew over the fire. Before fleeing, Elsa had the forethought to pack some necessities. A few outfits, blankets, and the kitchen staff had been kind enough to hastily pack food for her under her insistent demand, without question.

Although in isolation, quite literally, Elsa was happier then she had been in years. The cold of her palace didn't bother her and she supposed she could live like this for quite a while if she chose. So long as she found somewhere to get food and continued to create clothing from ice, she just might be able to live here indefinitely.

Elsa sighed, sitting back comfortably while sipping from the bowl of stew in an informal fashion. Still, despite the wonderful feeling of being completely free, her thoughts would often drift to Anna. Of course she meant to send word eventually, but how? Magically across the kingdom? In a snow storm of some sort? And any letter would have no way of getting there without her traveling herself. Still, it worried her how Anna might be fairing in the wake of everything that had occurred.

Nothing had changed. Elsa would still always harm her sister, despite the distance, despite the solitude, anything she did would harm Anna in some way. Maybe eventually Anna would forget and they could go on living separate lives, albeit lonely but happily. No, that wouldn't ever happen, it couldn't. Anna was determined and would eventually come after her. That Elsa was sure of.

The queen buried her head in her hands and tried to fight off bitter tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't suppress the feelings of despair and wind began to howl, flurries whipping around her. A loud hollow sound echoed throughout the palace.

Elsa's head whipped up and the storm ceased. She listened carefully as the echo occurred again. Was someone knocking? Someone was definitely knocking, but how in the world? Who in the world?

Elsa snatched the blanket from her bed before disrobing and then creating a glittering gown of ice. She hurried down the staircase toward the large double doors. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she expected a Calvary of armed guards. She swallowed and took a deep breath to gain some composure.

With a flick of her wrist the doors swung open and there stood a rugged mountain man caked in snow. His nose was red from the cold and his face was concealed by a scarf.

What in the world was going on. Elsa debated flinging him away in a swirl of snow, but remained level headed when he bowed and addressed her.

"Your majesty. I mean you no harm. I'm just a simple ice harvester who sensed the center of the storm coming from this location." He pushed his hat up and his scarf down to reveal a mop of blonde hair and ernest brown eyes. "I've come to ask you to end this eternal winter."

Elsa had to stop her jaw from dropping. She cleared her throat and gestured for him to stand. Her voice was much quieter then she wished when she replied. "What eternal winter do you speak of?"

The man was not of such good breeding or manners and threw his hands up in the air, gesturing around. "Queen, all of Arendelle is frozen, surely you knew."

Elsa staggered backward, unprepared for such a shocking blow. "It's... The kingdom..."

The man stepped forward and looked at her incredulously. "Majesty, you've frozen all of Arendelle."

* * *

Bum bum bum. Interesting? Bad? Is it worth continuing? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
